helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Acedragontrainer/To Do List
The wiki is still in need of a lot of work, and any contributions are appreciated. Please consider joining the community or just helping out wherever you can! If you run into any trouble or have any questions, please contact an admin. is a WIP thank you for your patience Images Needed Not all clothing pages have been created yet, but many of the ones that have are still in need of images and gifs. If you do not have access to image editing software but still want to help out, we're more than happy to receive the raws over the wiki discord. Images of event and recharge items are always needed! Any clothing page will need two images: an icon and a full screenshot. If the item is enchantable then the full image would ideally be taken before the item is enchanted, and a gif of the enchanted item would then be added. Icons Icons are taken from the mirror/closet where items can be selected by tapping on small icons with the item name listed underneath. Make sure the NEW banner no longer shows and the item has not been selected. From a raw screenshot, everything around the icon can be cut away and the background made transparent. The finished icon should look like this: Note: Please name the image "Clothing Item Name Icon.png" Full Images Full images are taken from the mirror/closet. Make sure Magda is only wearing the desired clothing item. Tap the expand button and take a screenshot of Magda wearing just the clothing item. Full images should be cropped to get rid of the timestamp on the bottom and the back button on the top as shown here. The finished image should look like this: Note: If the unenchanted item has an animation see the Enchantments section and follow the directions. Note: If the clothing item goes above or below the indicated areas, leave the area it overlaps like shown: Note: Please name the image "Clothing Item Name Full.png" or "Clothing Item Name Full.jpg" Enchantments Enchantments are screen capture gifs. In order to retain image quality it may be easier to screen capture a video and then cut it down and convert it to a gif. Gifs can be uploaded to the wiki so long as they are not larger than 10 MB. The captured video should be cropped to get rid of the timestamp on the bottom and the back button on the top as show here. The finished gif should look like this: Note: If the clothing item or it's animation goes above or below the indicated areas, leave the area it overlaps like shown: Note: Please name the image "Clothing Item Name Enchanted.gif" Images/enchantments needed Hair *Acorn Long Curls (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Apricot Curly Hair (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Ash Chapter (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Belladonna (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Belladonna ･ Golden (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Belladonna ･ Red (unknown if enchantable) *Belladonna ･ Tan (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Black and White (icon, full unenchanted, enchanted gif) *Black Flower Branch (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Blue Hemp Braid (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Butterfly Bushes (full) *Cat Ear Braids (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Cautious Braids (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Charming Miss (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Child Sacrifice (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Classical Dream (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Clear Sand (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Cold Ash (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Cold Fragrance (enchanted gif) *Courage Paean (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Curled Waves (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Cute Miss (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Dawn (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Death Messenger (icon, unknown if enchantable) *Decent Curls (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Delicate Miss (unknown if enchantable) *Divinity Short Hair (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Empire Capriccio (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Falling Snow (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Far From Maddening Crowd (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Field Braid (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Flamingo (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Flamingo (Pink) (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Floating Cloud (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Flower Bud (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Flushing Magma (icon) *Flying Apsaras (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Frosty White (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Future Light (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Girl of Snowland (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Glacier Shadow (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Gold Memory (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Golden Bob (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Golden Branches (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Guardian Star (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Ice Shards (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Illusive Phantom (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Invisible Hair (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Iris Mauves (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Light Brown Short Hair (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Lively Miss (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Mandarian Twins (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Mariah (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Marrons Glaces (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Melancholy Hair (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Modern Hairstyle (icon, full) *Night Witch Tresses (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Nightmare Rose (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Nut Cookie (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Origin of Disaster (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Osmanthus Branch (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Painful Decision ・ Green (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Painful Decision ・ Red (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Peachy Bob (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Princess Bun (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Principle of Asymmetry (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Red Flame Rose (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Red Ribbon Braid (transparent icon) *Redundant Memory (full unenchanted) *Rosy Clouds (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Sandalwood Hair (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Schilder (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Seagrass Hair (transparent icon, unknown if enchantable) *Snow Silver Hair (icon, full) *Soft Bob (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Soft Stream (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Spring Outing (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Stay In Summer (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Sunset Glow (icon, full) *Sweet Honey (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Teal Bob (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Tender Sky (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *The G Chord (icon, full) *Thick Brown Bob (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Thick Gray Bob (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Tina Amon (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Twilight Long Hair (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Uranus (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Violet Waterfall (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Vivid Autumn Short Hair (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Waterfall (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) Makeup *a dream (icon, full) *A Paragon Lady (icon, full) *Afro (icon, full) *Azure Sea (icon, full) *Cassiopea (icon, full) *Dance In Fire (icon) *Don't Ask (icon, full) *Dragon Poison (icon, full) *Enemy of Life (icon, full) *Floria (icon, full) *Flowering Singing (icon, full) *Fool (icon, full) *Frost Tears (icon, full) *Frost Violet (icon, full) *Full of Delight (icon, full) *Glow (icon, full) *Hazy Shade (icon, full) *Josephine (icon, full) *Kiss from the Beloved (icon, full) *Lake Nathans (icon, full) *Let Me Linger (icon, full) *Life Tide (icon, full) *Lifetime (icon, full) *Manic Fire (icon, full) *Mechanical Girl (icon, full) *Previous Promise (icon, full) *Puppet Dancer Makeup (icon, full) *Red Lead (icon, full) *Ripe Cherry (icon, full) *River Cruise (icon, full) *Sickly Look (icon, full) *Snow Rose (icon, full) *Solo (icon, full) *Song of Fish (icon, full) *Spring Nap (icon, full) *Stainless (icon, full) *Storm Forecaster (icon, full) *Sunset (icon, full) *Tear of Angel (icon, full) *Tearless (icon, full) *Tears (icon, full) *The Starry Night (icon, full) *Thousands of hundred (icon, full) *Time For Tea Break (icon, full) *Tragicomedy (icon, full) *Wait for Blossom (icon, full) *Youth (icon, full) Dress *Academic Suit (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Chilling Palace (enchanted gif) *Dream of Wreath (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Dreams in the Lake (full unenchanted) *Evil Origin (enchanted gif) *Fallen Flowers (full unenchanted, enchanted gif) *Farewell My Plain (enchanted gif) *Floral Fantasy (unenchanted full) *Killing Dance Dress (enchanted gif) *Long Vacation (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Million Years of Fortune (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Moon Glory (enchanted gif) *Night Rose Long Skirt (unknown if enchantable) *Pearl Lily (full unenchanted) *Rainy Season (enchanted gif) *Sarah's Trial (icon, full, unknown it enchantable) *Sky Vestment (enchanted gif) *Song of Peace (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Time Pool (enchanted gif) *Volcanic Fog (full, unknown if enchantable) *When light is off (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Withering Garden (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) Coat *Demon Mentor (enchanted gif) *Moon Mirror (enchanted gif) *Sweet Blouse (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) Top *Aerial Dance Dress (full unenchanted) *Art of Politics (enchanted gif) *Bananaquit Uniform (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Black & Gold Vest (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Butterfly Illusion (enchanted gif) *Casual Sleeved Shirt (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Catch the Wind (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Celestial Beings (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Chief Maid Uniform (Top) (unknown if enchantable) *Coal Black Top (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Crimson Top (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Demon's Teeth (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Elegant Politician (enchanted gif) *Evil Temptation (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Frosty Ocean (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Golden & Green Vest (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Golden & Red Vest (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Heart of Golden Light (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Maidservant Top (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Meet In A Dream (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Noble Blouse (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Pilgrimage (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Platinum Vest (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Researcher (icon, full) *Sexy Totem Gown (enchanted gif) *Silent Rose (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Soul Chaser (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Steampunk Uniform (full unenchanted) *Top Boost Gear (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Tribal Girl (full unenchanted) *Tribal Woman (enchanted gif) *Valuable Vest (full unenchanted) *White Icing Sugar (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) Bottoms *Perfect Camouflage (unknown if enchantable) *Tribal Pants (unenchanted full) Socks *Cold Night Stockings (unknown if enchantable) *Desperate Poetry (icon, full, unknown it enchantable) *Prayers (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Rotten Jade (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Timing Stockings (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *True Love Knots (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) Shoes *Ankle Strap Sandals (unknown if enchantable) *Butterfly Dance (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Butterfly Flapping (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Collection (full gif) *Endearing Entrance (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Flying Fire (full unenchanted) *Foottip Pointe Shoes (unknown if enchantable) *Leather Thimble Sandals (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Mithril Shoes (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Shining Soul (icon, full, unknown it enchantable) *Starshine (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Strapped Low Heels (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Unperished Flowers (full gif) Headwear *Butterfly's Embrace (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Cocoon Break (icon, full, unknown it enchantable) *Custom Ruler Hairpin (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Dead Tree (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Dial Teacup (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Everlasting Day (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Everlasting Night (unenchanted full) *Griffin Eye (enchanted gif) *Hydrangea Crown (full unenchanted) *Lost Mesh (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Round Frame Glasses (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Royal Curse (enchanted gif) *Silver Corolla (enchanted gif) *Strelitzia (full unenchanted) *Tinkling Jingle (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Where the Flower Goes (full unenchanted) *Wind Feather (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) Earrings *Feather Ear Clip (unknown if enchantable) *Heart Earrings (unknown if enchantable) *Rune of Discipline (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Rustle Sound (icon, full, unknown it enchantable) *Silent Night (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Ultimate Flower (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) Necklace *Heavy Sin (icon, full, unknown it enchantable) Bracelet *Ancient Existence (enchanted gif) *Blessing Hand (unenchanted full) *Flower Bloom (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Hook Gloves (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Rose Petal (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Silent Butterfly (icon, full, unknown it enchantable) *Soft Touch (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Sprout (enchanted gif) *Tentacles (enchanted gif) Handheld *Beautiful Dream (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Bloodthirsty Rose (enchanted gif) *Colorful Balloon (full unenchanted) *Delicate Flower Basket (full unenchanted) *Elf's Blessing (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Flower of Hope (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *High-precision Ruler (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Lotus Parasol (full unenchanted) *Magic Cane (enchanted gif) *Phoebe Wand (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Plum Branch (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Shy Breeze (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *The You-know-who Dwarf (unknown if enchantable) *Yellow Lily Watering Pot (full unenchanted) Waist *Autumn Pocket Watch (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Belt of Kingship (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Black & White Cage (enchanted gif) *Chief Maid's Belt (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Cloud Knot (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Copper Cash (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Flying Belt (enchanted gif) *Mystery Belt (unknown if enchantable) *Order of Alphabets (full, enchantable gif) *Past Inheritance (unknown if enchantable) *Precise Belt (icon, full, enchantable gif) *Wheel Of Fate (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) Special *Behind The Furniture (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Book of The Past (icon, full, unknown it enchantable) *Celestial Wings (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Flower Illusion (unknown if enchantable) *Memento (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Never Fly Again (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Red Butterfly (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Wind Wing (unknown if enchantable) Partner *Adjudicator Barris (icon, full) *Alminas (full) *Andre Wolff (full) *Bagpiper Barris (full) *Barbalius (full) *Black Glove (full) *Carefree Duke Zoe (icon, full) *Chief Clerk Nyx (icon, full) *Cleric Pan (full) *Electrical Genius Xavier (full) *Flying Trapeze Rebecca (icon, full) *Gonzalo (full) *Grand Duke Bavlenka (icon, full) *Guardian Alminas (icon, full) *Juven Sakan (full) *Kelly (full) *Knight Vicky (icon, full) *Lawrence (icon, full) *Leslie (full) *Lynna Jorcastle (New) (icon, full) *Middle-Aged Nobleman (icon, full) *Ms. Shatina (full) *Nahr (full) *Piety Envoy Cleric Pan (full) *Pilot Balfey (icon, full) *Pioneer Willow (icon, full) *Randall (icon, full) *Rincole (full) *Saxophone Player Sakan (icon, full) *Spring Messenger Barbara (icon, full) *Star Mavis (full) *Summer Messenger Brala (icon, full) *Tutor Barris (icon, full) *Violinist Hugh (icon, full) *Warrior Alan (icon, full) *Willow (full) *Winter Messenger Alan (edited icon, edited full) *Xavier (full) Pet (Front) *Peace Dove (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) Pet (Back) *Beta No. 17 (enchanted gif) *Dream Eater (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Heroic Griffin (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) *Holy Deer (enchanted gif) *Moonlight Unicorn (enchanted gif) *Nephele Sheep (enchanted gif) Background *Afternoon Cloister (icon, full, clean) *All Flowers Fall (icon, full) *Arcane Book (full) *Blue Feather and Wind Breath (icon, full) *Bottle Fantasy (icon, full) *Burning Flame (icon, full) *Cage (icon, full) *Celebration Stage (icon, full) *Circus Night (icon, full, clean) *Coral Reef (icon, full) *Creation of Gods (icon, full) *Daisy Flower Field (clean) *Deep-sea Stare (icon, full) *Desert Sun (icon, full) *Divine Mirror (icon, full) *Factory Settings (icon, full) *Floating Lotus (icon, full, clean) *Follow the light (clean) *Four Seasons - Winter (icon, full) *Geometry Classroom (clean) *Girl's Dream (icon, full, clean) *Infinite Universe (icon, full, clean) *Lattice Window (icon, full, clean) *Ley Treasure (icon, full) *Majestic Throne (clean) *Master The Fate (icon, full) *Midnight Throne (clean) *Moonlit Night (clean) *Morning Jungle (clean) *Nautical Chart (icon, full) *Oblivion Garden (icon, full) *Ocean Party (icon, full) *Pansy Court (icon, full) *Perfect Performance (icon, full, clean) *Rose Coffin (clean) *Rose Ladder (clean) *Rosy Clouds (clean) *Sacred Lattice Window (icon, full, clean) *Sea Patrol (icon, full) *Snow Land (clean) *Source of Inspiration (icon, full) *Spring Sound (icon, full) *Tea Party in Garden (icon, full, clean) *Tea Time (icon, full) *Temple of Harps (icon, full) *The Setting Sun (full) *Thousands of Tributaries (icon, full) *Totem of Faith (icon, full) *Uncharted Waters (full) *Where All Start (icon, full) Perfume *Falling Square (icon, full gif) *Hero's Halo (full gif) *Lucky Clouds (transparent icon, full gif) *Mechanical Kinetic Energy (icon, full gif) *Rain of Flowers (icon, full gif) *Rainbow (icon, full gif) *Stardust (full gif) *Starry Sky (full gif) *Swimming Fish (transparent icon, full gif) Lingerie *Corset of Immortal (icon, full, unknown if enchantable) Set Images Needed Full Set images are ideally taken from screenshots in the mirror/closet rather than from the gallery. If the set page shows a screenshot of the gallery then it still needs a full image from the closet. It is preferred that none of the clothing items will be enchanted when the screenshot is taken, but it is not required. In order to take a full set image, go to the mirror/closet then tap on Set > Collection > and tap on the desired set. Then see the full images section and follow the directions. Sets that need full images from the mirror/closet Fashion *White Gown (full unenchanted) *Lady at Sunset (full unenchanted) *Peacock Empire (full) *Fashion Lady (full unenchanted) *Purple Style (full unenchanted) *Lilac Wonderland (full) *Temptation Storm (full, before and after censoring needed) *Lady Style (full unenchanted) *Palace Maid (full unenchanted) *Lady (full unenchanted) *Mystic Priest (full unenchanted) *Retro Trends (full) *Retro Fashion (full) *Young Jack (full unenchanted) *Crow Feather (full) *Bard at Sea (full) *Red Fire Witch (full) *Nightmare Witch (full) Fantasy *Exotic Charm (full unenchanted) *Pilgrim (full unenchanted) *Lucifer (full) *Lotus Steps (full unenchanted) *Water Elf (full unenchanted) *Full Bloom (full unenchanted) *Goddess (full) *Puppet Girl (full) *Wicked Witch (full unenchanted) *Renaissance (full unenchanted) *Wind King (full unenchanted) *Pirate Heroine (full unenchanted) *Armored Warrior (full unenchanted) *Goddess of Nature (full) *Asura (full unenchanted) *Butterfly Girl (full unenchanted) *Little Witch (full) *Witch Queen (full) *Snow in the North (full) *Doll (full unenchanted) *Sexy Mage (full, before and after censoring needed) *Gear Uniform (full unenchanted) *Moonlit Stars (full unenchanted) *The Forest Princess (full) *Holy Ceremony (full unenchanted) *Noble Dame (full) *Aria in G (full) *Theresa's Steps (full) *Theresa's Tricks (full) *The Rebel (full) *Goddess' Messenger (full) *Romantic Chanson (full) *Hot Chanson (full) *Tribal Seal (full) *Margo the Girl (full) *Amanda's Celebration (full) *Mazarine Blast (full unenchanted) *Net of Anticipation (full unenchanted) *Net of Revenge (full unenchanted) *Starry Melody (full) *Maiden Chorale (full) *Celestial Hymn (full unenchanted) *Sleeping Rose (full) *Future Girl (full) *Shepherdess (full) *Cassia Flower (full unenchanted) *Twilight Goddess (full) *Evening Primrose (full) *Time Wheel (full unenchanted) *Summer Goddess (full) *Carnival (full) *Starlight (full) *Crimson Bomb (full unenchanted) *Goddess of Buttercups (full unenchanted) *Hydrangea Dance (full unenchanted) *Hydrangea Love (full unenchanted) *Innocence (full unenchanted) *Lake in the Summer (full unenchanted) *Bird of Paradise (full unenchanted) *Violet Dream (full) *Blossom Time(full) *Swan Lake (full) *Dreamy Illusion (full) *The True Warlock (full) *Light of Future (full) *Fly High (full) *Adherent of Wasteland (full) *The Executors (full) *Mechanical Dragonfly (full) *The Registrar(full) *Doll Repairer (full) *Science Explorer (full) *White Crow (full) *Time Traveler (full unenchanted) *Elegant Lady (full) *The Feast of Roses (full) *Aurora Curtain (full) *Day and night at sea (full unenchanted) *White Coral (full) *Ocean Dream (full) *Perfect Disguise (full) *Lonely Wanderer (full) *Blue Tang (full) *Sea Hunter (full) *Princess of Fire (full) *Princess of Flame (full) *Holiday Memory (full) *Prisoner of The Sea (full) *Sailor Candidate (full) *Card Fraud (full) *Madam Flamingo (full) *Bird of Paradise (full) *Bird of Paradise - Black (full) *Royal Guide (full) *Thorny Blackbird (full) *Thorny (full) *White Feather Assassin (full) *Distant Tribe (full) *Carefree Princess (full) *Rose Bride (full unenchanted) *The Song of Roland (full) *Super Star Candidate (full) *Marionette (full) *Animal Trainer Irene (full) *Mystic Diviner (full) *Magician Sarah (full) *Acrobats Chilier (full) *Dagger Master Evelyn (full) *Sleepwalk In Wonderland (full) *The Exorcist (full) *The Night Queen (full) *Dark Thistles (full) *Elegy From Hell (full) *White Bride (full) *Hero Forever (full) *Librarian's Holiday (full) *Immortal Legend (full) *Imprisoned Goddess (full) *Amethyst Knight (full) *High Priest (full) *Amber Princess (full) *Stone of Disaster (full) *Witch on the Sea (full) *Bard (full) *Floating Feather (full) *Riddle Flower (full) *Moonflower (full) *White Bride (alt) (full) *Flower Fairy (full) *Moon Fairy (full) *Fork of Destiny (full) *Dream Shore (full) *Griffin Knight (full) *Chimera Agent (full) *Angel of Peace (full) *To The Dream (full) *Corrupted Butterfly (full) *Art of Teaching (full) Lolita *Spring Breeze (full unenchanted) *Saucy Girl (full) *Pink Lolita (full) *Blue Lolita (full) *Sweet Fairy Tale (full unenchanted) *Little Devil (full unenchanted) *Magic Girl (full unenchanted) *Storm Witch (full) *Girl's Uniforms (full unenchanted) *Pencil Dress (full) *Let's Dance (full unenchanted) *Dear Maria (full) *Adorable Alice (full) *Snow White of Finsel (full) *Afternoon Tea Party (full) *Girl in the Corridor (full) *Madam Catherine (full) *Code of Chief Maid (full) *Empire Legacy (full) *Sweet Stage (full) *Spring Dream (full) *Beautiful Doll (full) *Lucky Chimes (full) Classical *Celebration Gown (full unenchanted) *Queen's Pageant (full unenchanted) *Quiet Night (full) *Young Lady (full unenchanted) *Gorgeous Palace (full) *Royal Lady (full) *Princess Ceremony (full) *Queen Musha (full) *Black Warrior (full unenchanted) *Royal Odyssey (full unenchanted) *Flying Dancer (full unenchanted) *Black Farewell (full) *Artistic Lady (full) *Reserved Beauty (full) *Noble Girl (full) *The Forest Queen (full unenchanted) *Thorny Rose (full) *Princess Sparrow (full unenchanted) *Achelous's Gift (full) *Summer Lily (full) *Granted Noble (full) *Autumn Circus (full) *Winter Circus (full) *Night Rose (full) *North Royalty (full unenchanted) *Late Winter (full) *Pure Bee Princess (full) *Sky Suits (full) *Black & White (full) Uniform *Horse-Tamer Girl (full unenchanted) *Girl with Stick (full unenchanted) *Zorro Girl (full unenchanted) *Loyal Knight (full) *Rational Girl (full unenchanted) *Bandmaster (full) *Private Detective (full) *College Star (full unenchanted) *Fighter's Will (full unenchanted) *Loyalty belief (full) Mandaria *Fortune Bringer (full) *Sakura (full) *Moon Fantasy (full) *Silk Braids (full) *Fairy in Painting (full) *Black Gold Sparrow (full) *Cloudscape (full) *Boat Life (full) *Everlasting Fame (full) *Rebirth (full) *Chief Maid (full) *Crane Dream (full) *Ballad of Lotus (full) *Melting Snow (full) *Everlasting Longing (full) *Bamboo Spirit (full) *Last Bloom (full) *Partidges in the text (full) *Heroine (full) *Vcissitudes (full) *Start & End (full) *Gilt Moon (full) *Immortal Hatred (full) Misc. Images Needed Some clothing items have been edited since their first appearance in the game and the wiki does not have an image of the original unedited item. *When the Goddess of Flowers Event first released, some players recieved an alternate Winter Messenger Alan that wore a brown/orange toga instead of his usual white. The wiki currently only has his white toga. *The dresses Tight Thin Dress, Spiritwind Robe, and Tempting Evening Dress as well as the waist accessory Tightly Tied Love and the top Ultimate Stitching were edited due to Chinese censorship laws. The wiki does not have any full images, icons or gifs of the original dresses. Imgaes of the original Tightly Tied Love have been found. Clothing Pages The wiki is working towards making a page for every clothing item. Every page includes images, information, how to obtain, transformations, enchantments, categories, and any other notable information. The Format Guide explains how to format a clothing item page. If you run into any of the following problems or have any questions, please contact an admin. *Multiple clothing items with the same name *Clothing item does not seem to be available *Clothing item cannot be transformed but should be able to *Clothing item cannot be obtained by the means listed in the game *Appearance of clothing item has changed *Clothing item does not appear in the Clothing Collection Note: Oftentimes the full name of the clothing item only appears in the Clothing collection. Please check the name in the Clothing Collection before creating the page when possible. To check if a clothing item is part of a set: go to the Clothing collection, and tap and hold on the clothing item. If green text appears in the top right of the infobox, it is part of a set. Useful Shortcuts The icons of some currencies can be called using the A template on the wiki. Recipe Often format changes and glitches make it difficult to see a recipe in the game, which makes it near impossible to craft items until the game gets fixed. On clothing pages for items that can be crafted, there is a "Recipe" section which includes item amounts needed to craft the item as well as the cost of crafting. Missing Recipes: *Black Lace Gem Necklace the recipe for this item was only available during a consume event around the time of the first Goddess of Flowers Event *Gloomy Revival the recipe for this item was only available during a consume event around the time of the first Goddess of Flowers Event *Blue and White Stockings the recipe for this item was only available during a consume event around the time of the first Goddess of Flowers Event *Tears of Blue Pansy the recipe for this item was only available during a consume event around the time of the first Goddess of Flowers Event *Teardrop the recipe for this item was only available during a consume event around the time of the first Goddess of Flowers Event *Blue Pansy Hat the recipe for this item was only available during a consume event around the time of the first Goddess of Flowers Event How to Obtain Hair *Apricot Curly Hair (unknown) *Belladonna (Illusion Contest, currently unavailable) *Blue Hemp Braid (unknown) *Charming Miss (unknown, currently unavailable) *Classical Dream (possible sign-in reward) *Court Updo (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Dashing Short Hair (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Divine Grace (Hair) (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Falling Snow (unknown) *Floating Cloud (Mandaria Illusion) *Girl's Affection (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Invisible Hair (unknown) *Jade Updo (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Light Brown Short Hair (unknown) *Lucky Strike (some recharge event) *Night Witch Tresses (unknown) *Nightmare Rose (unknown) *Peachy Bob (possible sign-in reward) *Precious Braid (possible sign-in reward) *Red Flame Rose (unknown) *Sandy Gray (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Scrutiny (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Soft Stream (unknown) *Tousled Bob (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Warflame (icon) *Wings of Rean (icon, full, unknown it enchantable) Makeup *Enemy of Life (unknown) *Frost Tears (was not available in the rest of the set recharge event) *Glow (unknown) *Iron and Blood (icon) *Teenage (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Violet in A Dream (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Willow and Peach (unknown which mission needs to be completed) Top *Classic White Shirt (unknown, currently available) *Frosty Ocean (Mandaria Illusion) Waist *Belt of Valiance (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Cloud Knot (mandaria illusion) *Crystal Waistchain (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Mystery Belt (illusion contest, currently unavailable) *Sword & Glory (unknown which mission needs to be completed) Partner *Knight Vicky (unknown) Background *All Flowers Fall (unknown) *Blue Feather and Wind Breath (possibly added to lottery and exchange later) *Burning Flame (possibly added to lottery and exchange later) *Deep-sea Stare (possibly added to lottery and exchange later) *Ley Treasure (possibly added to lottery and exchange later) *Pansy Court (unknown) Perfume *Amber Tear (unknown which mission needs to be completed) *Autumn Rain (unknown) *Constellation (unknown) *Dearly Beloved (unknown) *Feast of Flowers (unknown) *Feast of the Dead (unknown) *Fiesta (unknown) *Helix Horizon (unknown) *Hero's Halo (unknown) *Ice Tears (unknown) *Perfect Goddess (unknown) *Rainbow (unknown) *Soul Poison (unknown) *Starry Sky (unknown) *Suffocated Feelings (unknown) *Triangle Vortex (unknown) *Vibrant (unknown) *Vol de Nuit (unknown) Other *Bagpiper Barris (Unknown if this partner came with a letter) Category:Blog posts